


the aid of a body pillow.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: minho isn’t a cuddly sleeper. minho is wrong.





	the aid of a body pillow.

Don’t get him wrong, Minho absolutely loves touching you, in every single way possible.

He loves wrapping his arms around your waist and how instinctively he does so when you sit on his lap, he loves sliding his hands up and down your sides whenever gentle pecks turn into passionate kisses and how you still shiver beneath every whisper of his fingers, he loves holding your hand at the most random, unnecessary times of a day and the way you always reciprocate his gentle yet firm grip on your hand.

But cuddling in his sleep just wasn’t really his thing, he thought. Growing up taking up all the space in his bed, Minho had fully convinced himself that sleeping with someone, anyone, in such a close distance just wouldn’t be his cup of tea.

You eventually made your peace with that, with a little bit of disbelief and disappointment, and you never tried to push him to hug you at night.

Yet somehow, somehow, as Minho laid next to your sleeping figure, he found himself having a sudden change of mind on this peculiar night. 

Your body was pressed up against the soft body pillow. Your legs clipped the pillow between your thighs, your arms wrapped around the waist of the cloudy material, your head buried in the cotton surface as you lightly snored the night away.

And Minho couldn’t believe—in himself—that this piece of object was getting more cuddly element out of you than he ever had. You have never thrown your legs around him like that nor have you ever wrapped him in such a needy grip before—why exactly is he feeling contempt for an inanimate object? 

It wasn’t like he was extra needy or extra stressed lately, he was fine. There was no reason for him to be so stupidly jealous over a body pillow as it sucks up all your sleepy attention, leaving him with nothing but a frowny face and extreme curiosity to how it feels to hug something when you sleep.

You slept so soundly, it must feel very nice.

He jutted his bottom lip out in a scoff, trying to turn away from the sight of you and your pillow boyfriend to head to sleep, but his mind seemed to linger on the fact that it could be him. The body pillow could be him, he could be the body pillow, he could be your body pillow.

Huffing out a sigh, Minho turned around to look at you. Slowly (very very slowly) and carefully, he grabbed the top of your pillow and, with his eyes squinted in utmost concentration, he slid the pillow out from your arms. He finally let himself breathe when you were rid of the pillow and your arms went slack against the mattress.

Minho childishly flashed the material a glare and discarded it on the floor. Then, he scooted over to you, still going as slow as ever, and he shifted an arm under your torso before pulling you into him, bringing your head on his chest.

He tensed up when you hummed, stirring in your sleep as you habitually threw one leg over his and placed your arms around him as much as you could, completely trapping him with you. You relaxed against Minho’s body then, and that was when he finally let him exhale fully.

Minho’s heart skipped a beat nervously as he stared at the ceiling, his once alert eyes now gradually getting lazier and lazier. The gray clouds in his eyes were shifting, turning into shades of warm white as they hovered before his eyes like soft lenses.

He was breaking down the walls of his emotions, leaving only all that he felt for you as you breathed softly on his chest, feeling as peaceful and delicate as ever. It was always so easy for you to make him feel at home, like himself.

His arm was around your shoulder loosely, keeping you with him as he let his mind trace along his feelings for you freely. And whenever a strong sense struck him like lightning, he could just lean down a little to press a chaste, loving kiss to your hair, your forehead, your eyes.

“Minho…?”

He glanced down at your groggy expression, trying so hard on suppressing the rounding of his eyes. He could feel the adoration for you physically being pumped out of his heart as you sat up a little, your hand gently gliding and pressing on his chest for support as you looked around the bed. He felt the need to keep all the sparkling substances in his chest safely or else he would probably run out.

(But it wasn’t like he couldn’t just produce more love for you anyway. He’s been doing that on a daily after all.)

“Did i… did i snuggle up to you?” You asked weirdly, unable to fathom how you two had ended up this close all of sudden.

Minho pursed his lips together, putting up a cool front, “Yeah.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you rubbed your head with a small pout, “I’ll just find my body pillow and–what… how did it get to your side of the floor?”

His eyes widened when he saw that you were heading off the bed to grab your pillow. With a tug at your pajama, Minho found himself stuttering shyly after you turned around to give him a questioning look.

“What is it?”

“Uh… I… um… you see, I know I said I don’t like hugging people when I sleep but I,” he sucked in an embarrassed breath, being so thankful for the dim atmosphere in the room. “I guess I can try it? I mean, well, I did just tried it because you were just cuddling me and you know, it is so funny because I kind of really liked it.”

You raised your brows at him, amused. Sitting back down on the bed, you turned to face him fully, “What do you want, Minho? Just tell me.”

Minho let out a short noise from the back of his throat. He fidgeted with his fingers before placing his palm over your hand, yearningly pulling at it, “Can we stay like that for tonight?”

You let out a giggle after a short pause. moving over to him again. Cupping his face to press a soft kiss to his lips, you laid him back down on the bed so you could comfortably fit yourself against him. Minho sighed once you two returned to the previous position, feeling his heart instantly relax.

The room was quiet, he could hear the cars outside singing in a weird pattern as they drove across the roads. You were holding him tightly, calming luring him to a deep slumber.

And Minho realized for the first time, he loves this.


End file.
